Secret Royalty
by LittleOrangeIsHere
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno was asked by her senpais why she went to Japan. Sakuno, shocked, stuttered and didn't know what to say. She is actually a secret princess born from a majestic royal family of tennis! Why she went to Japan? Is to find her prince! First Fan Fic so please, have mercy on me! @ @ RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1: Head On

**Ciao! It's my first time ever to write this but, oh well. ^_^'' Have mercy on the newcomer, onegai~~ (/.)**

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy my first-time fan fic. But, not in ! You can find me there :D My stories are actually fan fics there, though. LOL so, let's get started!**

****"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

__**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

_A brunette little girl was tinkering some woods and flowers for her creativeness. She was sweating a bit and then grinned, "Yatta! I did it." she beamed. Just then, a woman, in a white gown with red stripes and a red rose on its side came to her side. "**Sa-chan, let's go now. We'll be leaving for Japan, now." **she said, giving her a pat on the little girl's_ head.

_The girl laughed and handed her the flower-crown, **"Yes, mother."**__Her mother beamed and kissed her on the forehead._

* * *

****12 years later. . .

"OI! O-CHIBI! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIND A GIRL FOR YOU TO LEARN SOME CHARMS?!" Eiji Kikumaru, a cat dude guy, teased his seatmate (in lunch). Yeah, his seatmate is no other than, Ryoma Echizen, the prince of tennis. He was slightly annoyed by the behavior of his senpai, "Eiji-senpai, for the last time, I don't intend to to date on girls. Plus, they're pretty annoying. Like you." he said in a monotone voice. Eiji pouted, "Stingy."

"Echizen." Takeshi Momoshiro, Ryoma's close friend, called him with a grin on his face. "Ah, Momo-senpai." Ryoma smirked underneath his white, tennis cap. Momo saw this and shot a glare at him,"What now, Echizen? I've already finished your dare a while ago." he said while he sat. "Heh. . . so, how's it going?" he asked, quite in an impressed tone. "A-ahh . . ." Momo blushed from the experience that his kohai dared him. Ryoma slightly laughed, "I knew you would blush." "Of course! I-it's because. . .it's pretty embarrassing!" he yelled. "Hn. Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." Ryoma took a sip at his Ponta as he said his phrase. "Oi oi, we're not in the court, Echizen. Yet you said that phrase." Momo bit his burger. "Well, it became a habit, though." Ryoma said.

As the three laugh and chat, Eiji saw Ryuzaki Sakuno, the brunette braided-haired girl, along with Tomoka by her side. "Ah! Sa-chan~!" He waved, hoping that Sakuno will notice him. Well, she did. Sakuno smiled, so did Tomoka. "Ah, Eiji-senpai. Konnichiwa." She beamed, "WAH~! RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka glomped on the said person, which is the 'prince'.

"Urgh." Was all Ryoma can say, grasping for air because of the tight hug, "A-ano. . .Tomo-chan, Ryoma-kun can't breathe." Sakuno sweat dropped. Tomo broke the hug then apologized. _'Geez, this girl.'_ Ryoma cursed in his mind as he was gasping. Eiji patted his kohai and gave him a peace sign, "Maa maa, O-chibi! Just smile~!" he said. Ryoma just stared at him, "What?" Eiji asked.

"All right, Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club, bundle up!" Their Coach, Ryuzaki Sumire, Sakuno's grandmother, called the boys. "Oh~! So, we're ditching class, nya~?" Eiji jumped off on his bench and stretched his flexible body. "Who said we're ditching?" Ryoma asked, raising his left eyebrow, "I did!" Eiji put his cat face on and ran their coach.

Ryoma sighed and packed his lunch box, "Momo-senpai, I'll be going." he said. "Oi! Wait up, Echizen!" Momo yelled as he dashed to him, leaving the two dumbfounded girls alone. "They left us." Sakuno mumbled. "Yeah, but I hope what they'll do something fun!" Tomoka jumped for joy then dragged Sakuno along, going to the coach. "Ah! Tomo-chan!" she whined.

* * *

"Okay, your Buchou is actually conducting a personal research today so, I'll be the one who'll list your strengths and weaknesses today. Now, everyone! Practice! Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Echizen. . . please meet up with your Buchou in his classroom. He's waiting for you three." Sumire smiled at them. The three nodded and headed to Tezuka's classroom. After Sumire saw their disappearance, she called out her granddaughter. She whispered something to Sakuno's ear, she (Sakuno) nodded and head out to her destination. Sumire smirked then turned to the courts where the students of tennis club practice.

* * *

Ryoma and the two opened the door of Tezuka's classroom. The three of them widened their eyes, they can not believe why everyone, the Seigaku Regulars gathered around the classroom. Tezuka was on his seat, typing something . . or more like researching.

"Buchou? Why's everyone here?" Momo asked their captain, Tezuka looked at him then rearranged his glasses. "I just want all of you to answer my question." He said as he stood up. All of them furrowed, "Then, what is it?" Inui asked him, scribbling down some notes. "Have any of you seen a sign of a cherry blossom petal?" Tezuka asked. It was silence. . .for awhile, when Eiji burst out laughing, "Ahaha! Buchou, you know, how can anyone never saw a cherry blossom petal, ever?! We're in Japan, Buchou! Of course, all of us saw it!" he choked. The boys in the room nodded then laughed. Except for the prince.

"No, I meant, a birthmark of a cherry blossom petal? Around here in the Seishun Gakuen?" He asked. Everyone stopped their racket, then Kawamura stepped forward, "B-but Buchou. .that's i-impossible for anyone who has that. If that were true, then t-that means, he/she m-might be special or something." He stuttered. Tezuka nodded, "That is why I'm asking all of you." "Why the sudden of it, Buchou?" Ryoma stared at him. Tezuka did the same, a stoic face. "It's because, if this person has this kind of birthmark or sign, it signales that person belongs in a high tennis family." He answered. All of them were shocked, "So-" "Wait, I think I saw a cherry blossom sign on the left arm of our Coach." Fuji cut Ryoma.

"Oh, is that so?" Tezuka, seeming impressed, asked in a such tone. "Yeah, that must be it." Fuji nodded, now opening his eyes, seeming serious about it. "Then, that might count it." Kaidoh said, leaning on the wall. "I also searched that the princess of this cherry-blossom-sign-thing came here in Japan few years ago, and is studying here in Seishun Gakuen." Tezuka said. All of them looked at each other, then to Echizen. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "What? I've got nothing in this kind of situation, senpai-tachis. Plus, I haven't seen this kind of girl. So, please stop staring at me." he said, rearranging his cap.

"It might be possible that Sa-chan's-"

* * *

"A-ano?!" A girlish voice popped in the classroom. All eyes were on her, "Ryuzaki?" Ryoma questioned. Sakuno noticed that they were having a conversation. "A-ah! G-gomene, I have barged in your conversation! I'm. . gomen, I'm going now-" "**Stay, Sakuno.**" Tezuka interfered. Sakuno shot up from her bow and looked up to him, he got her wide-eyed.

_'English?" _Ryoma thought, _'but, that's impossible, Ryuzaki doesn't know how to speak nor understand english.' _Sakuno sweated a bit then, slowly shook her head, "A-ano. . I don't understand you." she said. '_Told 'ya.'_ Ryoma thought, staring at her.

"Don't underestimate me, Ms. Ryuzaki, why'd you come here in Japan?" Tezuka asked her. The Regulars don't believe what they heard but it's true, they heard him right. He asked Sakuno why she went to Japan. Now, isn't that a stupid question?

"Eh?"

* * *

**Aahaha! Now, is it cool or what? LOL :3 So, anyways, please do review and I'll continue it! For sure! Even though. . **

**I'm a beginner here. ^_^''**

**So, Ciao~~! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shocking Truth

**Ciaossu! So yeah, I just started this yesterday and now. . . 9 REVIEWS! OwO I'm so happy~! Thanks so much for the reviews, minna! I BRING YOU. . .CHAPTER 2 OF SECRET ROYALTY! *insert drum roll here***

**Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir: OwO! A-arigatou! Thanks for that review and I hope you'll enjoy this chappie. :D**

**Sayuura. A02: Yeeeessss. . . .Iiii alllllrrrreeeeaaaddddyyyy uuuupppdddaaattteeed ttthhhheee ccchhhhaaappptttteeerr ttttwwwooo~~! XD Thanks for reviewing, though! Hope you enjoy this fic! ;)**

**Lyfa: ^/^ Arigatou~! Do please enjoy this chapter. . . or even the whole fic! XD **

**yukina-chan15: Ahaha, here's the chapter 2 of it. Do enjoy! ;D**

**chxu0303: Ahaha! Enjoy the rest of the chapter, then! ^o^**

**Ryosaku12: Haha! I didn't know that was a cliff hanger! XD It's just because, I'm new to those. LOL. Enjoy this chapter, then!**

**ulquihime7980: LOL OwO Thanks for reviewing, though. Hope you'll enjoy this chappie~ ;)**

**animecouplelover: Hai hai, thanks for the review though! ^o^**

**Nubby: Thankies~! And. . .about that, I think I got the idea from a RyoSaku Fan Fic, too. I think it's. . .The Master and His Maid? Yeah, I think that's the one. It's really good, though. And! Sakuno-chan is just like a Sakura blossom, I don't know why, but an idea just popped out from my mind. ^_^'' Anyways, hope you'll enjoy the rest of the chappie! ;)**

"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

****_"Eh?"_

__It was silence for awhile, when Momo broke it, "That's a dumb question, Buchou! She didn't come here! She lived here!" he yelled. The regulars nodded. Tezuka, still in his stoic face, looked at his kohai then to his latop, ". . .it's not stupid." he said. Then he continued as he looked up to Sakuno, "**Tell me why, princess." **All were wide-eyed, "P-PRINCESS?!" all of them blurted out. Sakuno was frozen, she didn't know what to do nor to say. "Eh~? Sa-chan's a princess?" Eiji, who got interested, made sparkly eyes. Inui stopped taking down some data and looked up from his notebook, "99% of Ryuzaki Sakuno obviously knew how to speak or understand English." he said as he rearranged his rectangular spectacles (don't know what u call those XD).

"Fsshh. . . " Kaidoh hissed, "I'm leaving now. Ja ne." Ryoma said as he turned around to the door but was stopped by Momo. "I-I. . " Sakuno tried to speak but can't. It's. . .already enough for her. Her identity has already been revealed. Sakuno sighed as she thought this and all eyes were on her. As if, staring. She folded her upper cloth (what do u call that again? lol) of her upper left arm and showed it to the regulars, there, they saw a sign of a cherry blossom petal. . .and it's exactly the same with the one Tezuka searched for. "Alright! Here! You see it, ne?! Is this what you're looking for?! This birthmark?! Yes! I know! You already caught me! But please. . " she calmed, ". . don't tell this to anyone. I. . don't want myself to be treated like my parents and my relatives do."

All of them looked at each other with a quizzical face. "Why not? We can't believe that you're actually the princess of this Royal Tennis yet you don't want us to spread the good news?" Oishi asked, "N-no. . please don't." Sakuno stuttered. "Like she said, she doesn't want to. So, can I go now?" Ryoma asked his senpai-tachis. "NO." Was the only answer of them. Ryoma rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Now, answer my question. Why did you came here in Japan? Since Sakura Royal Tennis is from America . . ." Tezuka asked. Sakuno unfolded her upper cloth and sighed, "W-well-"

* * *

"The answer's simple."

A voice came from nowhere. All of them turned to where the sound was and there, they saw a red-haired girl tied in a pony tail, an army-or-ninja suit with a katana she wore. Her crimson eyes sparkling with the sun's set. "Who are you?" Fuji asked the red-haired girl, "I'm Saika Brown. I'm here to check for the princess." Saika said, as she put her feet down the cement of the classroom.

"S-Saika-san! P-please don't scare us like that." Sakuno made her a worried face, "We're not scared, anyway." Ryoma blurted, and was whacked by the head by Momo. "Shush." Momo said, glaring at his kohai. "I think all of you really want to know what's the reason why." Saika smirked as she said this, making Sakuno shot a glare at her with her face blushing, "Saika-san. . .please don't." she pleaded. "Actually, we're here not just participating in your school's tennis or whatsoever. . ." "Saika-san!"

"We're here to. . ." "Saika-san!" Sakuno's knees fell to the floor as she was gripping Saika's (soft) shirt, "Please don't tell them!" she pleaded once more. The regulars were in awe why Sakuno was acting this way. Ryoma stared at her. . .then looked to Momo, "Ne, Momo-senpai, can I go now? This is getting boring." he lied, "Nu-uh, Echizen, stay after what's going on here." Momo said.

"As I was saying, we're here to find her-" "Sa-i-ka-san!" "knows-how-to-play tennis-" "Saika-san!" "-who-can-protect-her-" "Saika-san! Mou~!" "-and-is-the-called-boy-" "A-ah! Saika-san!" "- . .Prince." Saika finished her explanation. All of the regulars were silent for a moment when some of them have a big grin; big smirk; or . . even just a smirk. Sakuno was crying internally and looked up to her bodyguard, "S-Saika-san . .you. . " she muttered.

"I'm sorry, princess. But, they have to know why. We've got no choice. Remember, lying is too much for a highness like you." Saika point out a finger at Sakuno, making her blink. Sakuno sighed and said, "Hai hai." "Prince. . .prince. .. hm." Fuji, now his eyes closed, made a smile that can be seen as a 'mischievous' one. All of the regulars turned to Ryoma. Ryoma noticed this and raised his left eyebrow, "What? Why are you looking at me like that again? I haven't done anything wrong, senpai-tachi. I don't know this 'tennis royale' or something. So, again, please don't look at me like that. I'm innocent."

Momo laughed after he heard what his kohai said, "Haha, Echizen. It's just. ..well, how do you say this?" he asked his senpais, scratching at the back of his head. "So, we're actually conducting a research for this 'Prince' thing for our princess. Then, anyone of you knew who's this guy? That is a pro when it comes to English, tennis, and. .. whatsoever?" Saika asked the boys. All of their grins and smirks grew more then looked at each other.

"Well, Echizen is good when it comes to English." Fuji smiled, "And, he's the so-called the Prince of Tennis." Oishi continued, "And, is also charming." Momo teased, nudging Ryoma. Ryoma shot up, "How come I'm charming?" he raised his voice, seeming annoyed. "Ahaha! You reacted!" Momo teased him, making Ryoma grunt.

"So, you're that 'Prince'?" Saika asked the boy, ". . .I don't intend to be one. But, whatever." Ryoma said, staring at the girl. "Hahaha! Don't give me that look, now, 'Prince'. . .may I have a challenge with you?" Saika asked Ryoma, her smile began to get wider. After hearing this, Ryoma asked the girl, "What's it about? Tennis?" Saika chuckled and shook her head, "No, swordplay." she replied. The regulars' jaws were dropped, "N-no way! It's impossible, Echizen only knew how to play tennis not swordplay!" Momo yelled. The other regulars agreed.

"Ohohohoho. . .I didn't expect that. Oh well, if the prince doesn't know how to swordplay, then he will not be fitted as the prince." Saika laughed, folding her arms. Ryoma tilted his head down, his hat covering his eyes so that it can't be seen. Tezuka looked at the pillar of Seigaku and said, "Echizen, if you don't do this, 30 or 40 laps will be enough for you." Ryoma shot up from his thoughts and shot a glare at his captain. "Buchou, don't force Echizen into this." Oishi worriedly said. (It's because he's the mother hen XD)

"Hn, whatever. I don't care if it's not tennis. Plus, I don't intend to be someone's prince or their man in shining armor. But, if Buchou would offer me that kind of . . .offer.. . " Ryoma trailed off. Saika's smile grew even more, "So, 'ya fighting or what?" she asked him. "Hn." Was the only answer of Ryoma.

* * *

**Wahahaah! Thanks again for those lovely reviews~! I really appreciate it! It just. .. it makes me happy! **

**Ehem, anyways, stay tuned for the Chapter 3 of Secret Royalty! OMFG I'M STILL HAPPY! XD**

**And! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR SUBSCRIBE! Wanna check me on Facebook? Haha. . I'll be happy to! Please talk to me, I've got no life~! XP :3**

**Facebook account - Cheetah Sawada **

**You can find me, I've got a Kagamine Rin profile pic and my timeline cover is 'LOVE'. Ahaha, well, anyways. .. Ciao~!ボンビエン**


	3. Chapter 3: Swordplay

**Ahahaha! Ciao again, minna-san! I'm back and I'm here to bring you Chapter 3 of Secret Royalty~! Early update, ne? ;) Well, you have to thank me about that /shot. LOL! Gomene, why? Maybe tomorrow, I think I'll not update this because of my practice in lawn tennis. ^_^''**

**Haha, I wrote about tennis and I play tennis, LOL. I think I found that funny. Or. . .is it just me? O_O O-okay, may we get back to the studio? OwO**

**yukina-chan15: Haha! You'll find out now~! Enjoy, though. :D**

**Ryosaku12: Hehe, thanks. I give you, chappie 3! Do enjoy it. Anyways, don't forget to review~! ;)**

**Animecouplelover: Haha! LOL, here's what you've been waiting for! ^o^**

**Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir: Wah~! Arigatou. Here's the Chapter 3 of Secret Royalty so, enjoy and review, too! ;D**

"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

"Now, shall we have our match here?" Saika pointed at the ground, a smirk placed on her face. "Hn." Was Ryoma can say as he went over for his bag (it's because he left his bag at Tezuka's classroom). He came back with his bag on. He placed it on the ground and took out a sharp object. All were wide-eyed, "H-huh?!" Sakuno gasped as the object shined under the sun.

"W-what?! I-I never thought Echizen c-could bring such a sharp object in his tennis bag." Oishi said as he covered his mouth (mother-hen-be-used-to-it :3). Ryoma, who is holding a katana, pointed it at the red-haired girl, "I have no interest in swordplay, though. But, I was born to be a samurai." he smirked as he said this. Again, he got them wide-eyed, "E-Echizen . .you're a samurai?" Taka asked with a confused face, "Haven't you heard?" Tezuka asked the regulars, as Ryoma and Saika went to their places for a one-on-one sword match, "Echizen is called the Samurai Junior since he's the son of the former samurai. Which is no other than Nanjiro Echizen." Tezuka continued. All of them looked at him for awhile then to the two, who were now started.

Saika was charging towards him, which is a common way for a soldier or even an army like her, to do. But, she didn't know, that this is an idiotic way for the samurais. He smirked and, as Saika already went to him, Ryoma jumped on her just in time Saika charged a royal sword at him. Ryoma got on his feet and turned to her, he raised his katana and almost hit her. . .and near to DEATH. "W-what?! Oi, shounen! Watch out for that! You almost got me killed!" Saika shot a glare at him.

Ryoma tilted his head down, and slightly chuckled. He looked at her and smirked, "Well, that's what samurais do. Wait before that opponent charges and attack the main. That is, of course, a selfish act for us samurais." he said, then prepared his offensive attack. He charged the sword to her, but Saika dodged it. She kicked Ryoma, which left Ryoma to fell on the grassy ground, "I think this'll end your cockiness." she smirked, an evil one. Feeling like she already won, Ryoma snarled at her and defended using his katana.

"Wow, I didn't know Echizen could be this knowledgeable about sword plays." Fuji commented, Tezuka nodded, "Yes, not only he knew tennis, but for being a samurai too. No wonder his instincts are really unpredictable. Except for Inui." he said as he looked at Inui, who was writing something again.

Sakuno watched the two of them battling, she couldn't take it anymore. But she has to watch it, because it's the proper way a princess would be. If not, that isn't a proper princess at all. Ryoma stood up then prepared another defense mode. Saika took her chance as she again, charged at him. As the two of them clashed, it looked like everything was white. Ryoma was hit! But only in his right upper arm. The cut he has was bleeding. Ryoma supported his cut by holding his arm.

Everyone of them were shocked to see this. "RYOMA!" All of them shouted, then came running to him, but was stopped by him (Ryoma), "Don't come!" he shouted. The regulars quickly followed his order without thinking any other. Sakuno almost burst into tears, as she was sobbing internally. Ryoma just shrugged the pain off and continued in his battle.

"Come." He said. Saika grinned and charged again to him. _'Being cocky and arrogant won't take you to winning.' _she thought. "Hn." Was Ryoma can say, as if he was reading her mind.

* * *

_**CRASH**_

All were wide-eyed at the sight of Saika. .. Saika's sword. .. was been crashed! Her sword fell to the floor as the pieces were scattering. Saika stared at it in horror of what the boy, no, the 'Prince' did to her royal sword. "Ne," Ryoma called out. After hearing this, Saika turned to him, wearing her mixed-emotions-face, "WHAT?!" she yelled, "mada mada dane." he smirked as he said this.

Saika glared at him more, "Che!" Sakuno went to her with a worried face pasted on her face, "Saika-san, onegai, don't be so mad about this. It's just a one-on-one match. You're not even fighting against an enemy yet you're really angry." she said as she patted her bodyguard on the shoulder. "Princess. .. I'm sorry. I let you down." Saika bowed her head in front of Sakuno. She (Sakuno) smiled and shook her head, "Now. Please take a rest. You did a good job, though." she commented.

"Arigatou, Ohime-sama." Saika beamed as she said this, then went to the bench and sat. Sakuno turned to her left and saw the regulars, comforting like mothers to Ryoma. Ryoma 'tch-ed' then saw Sakuno, who was also looking at him, with a smile plastered on her red-cheeked face. Ryoma blinked and looked away, as if he was blushing. But still, he just put that expressionless face on him.

After 3 minutes. . .

"Alright," Saika called them. All eyes were on her. "What? You want another round?" Ryoma asked her, glare-staring at her. Saika chuckled, "No, no. Prince, all of you, Princess' parents are calling on her. I also told them that we already found her prince, and they're quite excited to see you, shounen." she said. Sakuno's eyes widened, "Y-you told them?!" she raised her voice, almost becoming squeeky (dunno how to spell that, gomen. ^_^'').

As they were excused to be out early, a limo was going to them. Saika waved at it and the limo stopped by them. Saika opened the backseat door and bowed before she said, "Princess, prince." Sakuno blushed violently as she heard this, "A-ano. . .Saika-san." "Don't worry, princess. I'll be on your side, too. In case this 'prince' here might do something to you." Saika grinned at Sakuno, who blushed again as she heard this. Ryoma, who also heard this, glared at her and let out a "Che."

* * *

**So so sorry about the OOCness. .. if there are any. I can't really tell if there is one /shot. **

**And! Please do review and subscribe~! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! XD *squeel* **

**And, I'm listening to Tonde! Mawatte! Matta Raishuu - Ryoma Version, it's sooooooo kawaii! (/u)**

**Ehem, now, I'll go now, caio! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura Royal Tennis

**Haha! Ciaossu, everyone~! I'm baaaaaaccckkk! . .. from practice /shot. XD**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing! A BUNCH! *gives cookies* Enjoy! I give you. . .Chapter 4 of Secret Royalty~! ;D**

**animecouplelover: Whoa! So soon?! OwO LOL I think. . .I'll do that? /getshittenbyatennisball Haha! And about the '12 years later', their age are just like in PoT not NPoT. Thanks for reviewing, though! ^o^**

**Lyfa: Nah, don't sweat it. It's okay. Thanks for reviewing~! ;)**

**TheBearsDoodle: Haha! Thanks a bunch~ ^/^**

**Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir: LOL! ikr? He's so cool in that mode~ I hope it'll be true. I think. . .it is? OwO**

**yukina-chan15: Haha! Yeah~! I really adore him if that's really true. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**ulquihime7980: Hmm. . .let's find out, ne?**

**ulquihime7980: Owh. Okay, thanks though! And, you'll see Sakuno's parents today! ^o^ And, for that, let's find out when. ;)**

"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

It was a complete silence as they were riding in the limo. Except for the front, where Ryoma and Sakuno's senpai-tachis were laughing, chatting, or even ate some snacks loudly. Saika was humming to herself with her earphones on while Sakuno and Ryoma were just there, doing nothing. It was awkward for Sakuno, but not for Ryoma. He was used to silent stuffs, it's his favorite, though.

_'What should I say?' _Sakuno thought, gripping her skirt. It's almost their stop to Sakura Royal Tennis' Mansion, where Sakuno lives. But, Sakuno was really frustrated what to say to him, to break the awkward silence. "Ano . ." Finally, Sakuno thought of something, she looked at Ryoma. He turned to her, "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Sakuno noticed this and pouted, "I was gonna ask you something yet you're already annoyed? What kind of attitude is that?" she raised her voice, but controlled it.

"Hn," "Mou~ Ryoma-kun. .. ? I was wondering if-" The limo stopped at its destination and Saika plugged out her earphones from her ears, then looked at them, "We're here." she said. Sakuno blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "A-ah!" She blushed and quickly nodded her head. Ryoma just closed his eyes and ignored.

* * *

They are now stepping unto the in-gate, which was pretty big than them. The regulars looked in awe and moving their heads left-to-right to see the beauty. They got a large clover-shaped fountain which was huge, a garden full of marigolds, pure red roses, cherry blossom trees, a vending machine (LOL, in case some guests wants some Ponta, etc.), 15 tennis courts and they were painted green with a big cherry blossom sign at the center, which presents the sign of the S.R.T (Sakura Royal Tennis), there is also a big academy where students study royal tennis or even academics.

Students passed by them, other girls were also blushing and gossiping like crazy about the (hot) regulars.

The students were wearing Sakura Royal Academy Uniforms, which was completely different from Seishun Gauken's. For the girls, their uniforms were white-sleeved top with a pink ribbon, a black-and-white checkered skirt, black socks and red shoes. For the boys, their uniforms were the same as the girls' top but the rest are different. They got blue neckties, blue-gray pants and black shoes.

The boys yelled, "OI! THE PRINCESS HAS ARRIVED!" they said in unison. The students who were on the ground bundled up and gave them way for the princess and her guests. All of them bowed, **"Happy arrival, princess!" . **After hearing this, Sakuno changed her attitude, personality, and her posture. She is now in her Royalty Mode, **"Thank you, all. If I may introduce, all of you, our guests for today are from my school that I, your princess, attended." **she fluently said, making some 'princess-ness' actions.

The regulars blinked for awhile at her greatly speaking of English. "Ryuzaki knows how to speak English? Who taught her?" Ryoma whispered to Momo, "How should I know?" he shrugged.

Ryoma just shrugged it off but was still bothered by this. Sakuno turned to her guests at her back, "Saa. . .shall we come?" she beamed as she asked them. All of them nodded in agreement. They walked around the mansion first (not inside). "Whoa! They're so many courts! I can't believe you're this rich nya~!" Eiji meowed at Sakuno.

She scratched her chin with her finger, "Well, not really. Papa and Mama owns these. Not mine." she said. "Eh~? But you're still a part of the family! Ne?!" Eiji asked her, pouting. Sakuno slightly laughed, "Hm. ..okay, then." "Then, that also means that we can play, desho~?" "Yeah, sure. But, you have to find a vacant court, not full." she said. Eiji nodded and saluted, "Wakatta!" he was about to dash off when suddenly was grabbed by the collar. "Uh-hum! Going already? We're now about to enter the mansion." Saika said, waving her finger. Eiji, again, pouted and shrugged it off.

* * *

Saika opened the mansion and inside, are full of maids and butlers. They were eyeing the gorgeous designs and stuffs in there. "Wow! This is so cool!" Momo exclaimed. A butler and a maid cam to them,** "Princess, the King and the Queen left for awhile and will come back in. . .1 minute." **the maid said, bowing afterwards.

Sakuno smiled and said, **"Thank you for that.". **The maid stepped backwards then the butler did the opposite, **"Princess, would you like to make your guests comfortable here in the mansion?" **he asked kindly. Sakuno nodded her head and turned to the regulars, "A-ano. ..you may sit there." she pointed at the red-ruby couch and 3 red-ruby chairs.

"Wah~! Even the chairs are royalty!" Eiji made sparkly eyes then dashed to the huge couch, which was wider and bigger than a regular couch. "Haha. Please, make yourself at home." Sakuno smiled at them, then left to bring something.

* * *

Just then, after Sakuno left the Hall, the King and Queen already arrived. The regulars stood up from the couch they were sitting on as the maidens and butlers came running at the sides of them. **"Ah, good morning to all of you." **The king said. He got brown hair, brown beard, hazelnut eyes, a golden crown, royal red robe, and so on so forth with the 'royaltiness'. For the queen, she wore a red gown with white stripes and a red rose on the sides beyond her waist, white gloves and a crown that is suited for a queen like her.

**"Good morning, King, Queen!" **All of them bowed and it echoed through the Hall. The queen looked around and asked, **"Where's Cherry?" **she asked. Ryoma tipped his cap and looked around. "Yeah, where did she run off to?" Oishi asked. The regulars shrugged, then, the king spotted the regulars, **"Ah, and who might you be?" **the king asked them. The boys shot up and looked at him. The queen smiled, **"I guess, you might be Cherry's friends? I didn't expect that they're all boys." **she slightly chuckled.

The team looked at each other with confused face, yeah they know how to speak English or even understand it, but they don't know that much. . .except for Ryoma, who stepped forward and took off his cap, **"I believe the one you're speaking 'Cherry' is 'Sakuno', which of course, the translation to 'cherry' is 'sakuno'. And yes, we're her friends, but she got some girl friends, too." **he smirked as he said this.

The regulars were wide-eyed, O'chibi knows how to speak English? And that fluently? Now those are the questions of the regulars.

The king noticed something of this boy, as he looked closer, those eyes are really familiar to him. He was about to talk when Saika interfered, **"Your highness, Princess Cherry has now arrived from her room." **she bowed. All of them looked at Sakuno, who just got down from the royal stairs. She stuttered for a bit then secretly calmed down, "A-ah. . .Mama, Papa." she beamed as she ran to them.

**"My, Cherry, you're already growing that fast? As far as I know, you are interested of girls having as friends or best friends. Burt this? They're boys. .. " **The queen said, putting her gloved hand on Sakuno's shoulder.

Sakuno smiled to her then turned her head to the regulars, **"No, mom, they're my senpais and him," **Sakuno pointed at Ryoma, **"he is my classmate, papa, mama." **she said. **"Ehem," **the king interfered, then all of them looked at him, **"ah, right, maidens and butlers, continue your jobs." **he said. The maidens and butlers nodded, bowed and continued their work.

The king once again, looked at Ryoma through the eyes. Ryoma let out his 'WTF' face at the sudden motion of Sakuno's father, **"I'm sorry, your highness, but what are you doing?" **he asked. The king widened his eyes and laughed, **"I shouldn't have known! You're Nanji's son! Haha, sorry for not noticing it sooner." **the king said, smiling. The regulars blinked, even Sakuno, Ryoma, and Saika. **"I'm sorry-what? You knew my father?" **Ryoma asked the king. He (king) nodded in response.

**"Well, of course I do! We're really great friends since elementary." **He said, patting Ryoma's head. **"Oh and also, have you seen my daughter playing tennis?" **The king asked the regulars. The team looked at each other then to Echizen. Ryoma, a confused face plastered on his face, just looked at the king dumbfounded. He shook his head, **"No, your highness, I haven't seen her in any tennis tournaments. But, I was the one who's practicing her in her basics." **he said.

The king and the queen widened their eyes and looked straight at their daughter, **"Cherry. . .how could you underestimate our family? Our legacy?" **her mother asked. Sakuno bit her lower lip and looked up to her mother, **"Mother. . it's just. . .I don't want for the others to see." "So, what if your schoolmates or classmates would see you?" "Mom. . I'm trying to protect myself. Don't you know that?" **Sakuno raised her voice, sounding more like she's angry.

**"Now, now, dear. Saika." **The king called out Saika, she (Saika) bowed then got up. **"Yes, your highness?" "Play Sakuno." **The king ordered.

* * *

**Waha! So, how was it? Is it good? Well, I hope so! Sorry for the grammars, though. Even those. . .well, never mind. Sakuno's parent's names will be revealed in the next chapter so STAY TUNED! **

**Is my fan fic that bad? If so or not, still REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE and ADD ME AS FRIEND IN FACEBOOK too! ;)**

**Facebook - Cheetah Sawada (profile updated) profile pic: Rin Kagamine Timeline Cover: Ryoma Echizen***

***It's because I'm still searching for Ryoga's pics /drools**

**And also, Ryoga will appear in the next chappie, too! So, again, STAY TUNED!**

**BURNINNNNNNGGGGG!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sakuno's Match Part 1

**Ciaossu everyone! So sorry for the late update! I've been studying, practicing in vocals, practicing tennis and so much more so please, forgive me! My school days are Mondays to Fridays like you guys.. . .so, I think this is the perfect time for me to update it now. Since everyone's waiting for the upcoming chapters LOL. Just chillax minna, don't just bite me or what XD So, on with it then. ^o^**

**yukina-chan15: Haha! Well, that's what others say. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, though. :)**

**Lyfa: LOL! Lyfa-chan, Lyfa-chan, Lyfa-chan. . .you really are mischievous, ne? /shot. Gomen. Thanks for reviewing! ;D**

**ulquihime7980: Haha, arigatou! No offense for the 'weird', though. I'm with you! XD**

**mikkiemindte: OwO ARIGATOU! XD Thanks for reviewing! And for 'that'. . .I usually update every weekends or holidays so, yeah. Depends on my schedule. I've been really going in hard situations like one right now. /shot So. .. here's the chpater 5! Enjoy~! ;)**

**Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir: Lol, thanks! Yeah, I think so too. :D**

**animecouplelover: OwO I was thinking the same thing! But, I've got second thoughts. .. maybe next time, they'll be in one-on-one match. Let's find out, ne? ;)**

**sakuno: Hai! Thanks for reviewing! X3**

"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

**"Eh? But, dad. . ." **Sakuno whined, hiding her embarrassment in front of her crush, **"Haha! Don't worry, princess. I'm sure you'll beat me in no time!" **Saika winked at her. _'Beat her? But, she's really not doing great in her formation. Besides, her hair's too long.' _Ryoma thought, staring at her suspiciously. _'Wonder what will happen. . '_

__In a sudden, Sakuno did not refuse. This made the boys drop their jaws. Right. . .expect the unexpected. They thought Sakuno will really whine with her heart and refuse, but this? Now this is really intense. **"Yes, I will." "That's good, Cherry. Keep that position of yours." **Her mother beamed. Slowly, they walked to the courts.**  
**

"With so many courts, where are we going to play?" Taka asked Tezuka. Tezuka turned his head to the right and spotted a vacant court, which is very shady and not hot. "There." He pointed. As he notice, Sakuno and Saika are already there. This made the regulars sweat drop with their captain. "I knew this will happen. Check." Inui checked his data, which came true. Tezuka, still in his stoic expression, turned to him and then looked away.

* * *

The two girls went to their respective places and started their positions. The (shady) court, which is not really like a court, more like for resting or for snacks, was just near the court where Sakuno and Saika were handling a one-on-one tennis match.

Ryoma was not in a mood today because he wasn't allowed that he will leave this place. He just yawned and leaned with his left hand on a table, while the others were standing, watching the two fight. "Well, this is unexpected. I haven't, really, seen Ryuzaki-san in a match before. This is quite new." Fuji commented, then the others nodded.

The umpire/referee was Oishi, "All right! Game: Singles! One-on-one; serve: Ryuzaki Sakuno-san!" he shouted. Then the match began.

Sakuno kept herself from embarrassment, but in fact, she's already used to play tennis. She bounced the ball one time, then looked at her opponent close eyes. Saika widened her eyes in realization, _'Thi-this is-!'. _Sakuno closed her eyes for 2 seconds and threw the ball up. And yet, she didn't fail any performance; position; or even posture. This is the WAY of a PRO already!

She hit it perfectly and the ball swooned to the bottom of Saika, _'I knew it!' _she screamed in her mind. The ball turned into 3 and spun there (bottom) for awhile and almost hit Saika. Well, it DID hit her. Saika fell on the ground. For those who were watching, were all wide-eyed. Too speechless because of the serve.

"W-was that. .. Twist Serve or something?!" Momo shouted. As Ryoma heard this, he shot up from his little nap and ran to the side of his best friend, "What?" he asked. "O'chibi! I thought you coached basics. .. but I didn't know you taught her a Twist Serve!?" Eiji grabbed the collar of Ryoma and shook it, making Ryoma feel irritated. "I-I didn't , Eiji-senpa!" he yelled.

"Then. . .who did?" Eiji broke the 'pulling'. Ryoma shot a glare at him and shrugged, "Who knows?" **"Haha, actually, that's just her signature serve. Which is pretty popular in here." **The king chuckled. The regulars shot up to turn to him, "WHAT?!" all of them shouted. The king widened his eyes, **"I-I'm sorry. . .but I don't understand nor speak Japanese." **he said. The boys sweat dropped after hearing this. The queen smiled at them, "I do." she said.

"And, sorry. We still haven't introduced ourselves lately." The queen bowed to them, then stood up, "I'm Queen Ai. The mother of Sakuno **(Cherry). **It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Ai said, speaking fluently in Japanese. **"And I'm King Romeo, a pleasure to meet you all." **The king said, bowing. "Y-yeah. Ah! **E-ehem, I'm Kikumaru Eiji, one of Sakuno and Ryoma's friends." **Eiji said, bowing many times. Kaidoh slapped the head of Eiji and bowed, **"I'm Kaoru Kaidoh, nice to meet you, your highness." **he said. Then, Taka stepped forward, **"I-I'm Kawamura Takashi, uh. . hi." **he waved a bit and gave them a sheepish smile. **"Haha, don't be shy, dear." **Queen Ai said, smiling at him. **"Kunimitsu Tezuka, Captain of Seigaku Tennis Club." **he introduced. The king and queen nodded in response, **"Momoshiro Takeshi, best friend of Echizen!" **he proudly said. **"Shusuke Fuji, a pleasure to meet you." **he kindly said. **"Echizen Ryoma-" "Yes, we know. You're Nanji's son, that's why." **the king interfered, smiling at him. Ryoma 'hmp-ed' and continued to watch the match. **"Sadahara Inui, I'm the one who's making my latest inventions on Inui juice and been collecting data." **Inui said, smirking.

"Ah, is that so? May I have one of your drinks?" Ai beamed. The regulars gulped after hearing this, just then, Eiji came beside Queen Ai and whispered, "No, your highness, don't ever drink that. . . .monstrous juice!." The queen chuckled, "Haha, okay then." she said.

* * *

"30-Love!" Oishi shouted. The Sakura Royal Tennis Academy were watching the match, too. They were cheering for Sakuno, of course. "GO! GO! Ohime-sama!" The boys cheered, which made Ryoma almost flinched. He don't know why but. .. it almost hit a bell.

Suddenly, intense air was forming around the court where Sakuno and Saika were. Ryoma and Tezuka felt the intense, too. This made them want to observe closer. Sakuno was sweating badly, but she was on the lead. She wanted to end it now badly to take a break. .. then, she reached her limit. Pink-violet-ish aura was surrounding her. Which made the regulars widened their eyes in shock. Pink sakura petals, that were falling from the trees, came around Sakuno. Strong wind was overflowing the court. This is similar to. ..Ryoma's Self-Actualization!

Ryoma was in mixed feelings, scared; panic; etc. **"Hm, I never knew that this would happen. I also think that this is too much, but oh well. I wanted you, Seigaku Regulars, to watch closely my little princess play."** King Romeo grinned at them as he said this. "Th-this can't be. .. no one can be able to handle such technique. . " Inui stuttered in shock. Fuji, now his eyes open, said, "Indeed. I have never seen girls in this kind of technique."

* * *

"Hmp, looks like he is in total shock." A mysterious guy hid behind a sakura tree. Eyeing the 'princess' and the said-boy, Ryoma. He bit his orange unpeeled and smirked.

"We meet again, Chibisuke."

* * *

**Okkkkaaaaayyyy. . .. .sorry for the grammars, though. ^.^''**

**And, this is the part 1 of Sakuno's match. I dunno if you'll like it. But, tell me if you do or not! Just COMMENT or REVIEW! Onegai~! X3**

**I don't have much time to make this longer so, maybe I'll update as soon as I can. KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED and hope for it! **

**It's raining hard in the Philippines (Mindanao) so, maybe I can do this on. .. Saturday? I hope. ;) Well, ja ne! **


	6. Chapter 6: Sakuno's Match Part 2

**WOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO! I can't believe this is the 6th chappie of Secret Royalty~! X3**

**This must be my first time in writing such chapters, well, that's how I (beginner of ), felt. LOLness. And, today's the month of a rainy season for us, Filipinos. I'm in Mindanao part, though. ^o^**

**And also, thanks for those who reviewed! I'm so happy right now. For those viewers. . . .I felt the same way as the pleased reviewers. LOL XD**

**yukina-chan15: Yeah, I love it, too! And, let's find out, ne? ;)**

**Soul Vrazy: Hahahaha, it's okay. And thanks, thanks also for reviewing, too. :D**

**ulquihime7980: OH LOL . LMAO XDD I. . .. just don't know how to reply. . .-speechless XD /shot**

**animecouplelover: HAHA! YEAH SHOW THEM, SAKUNO! (/u)/ /getshittenbyatennisball**

"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

Sakura petals flew around her gracefully while the pink-violet-ish aura was surrounding her. Gasping students were watching their serious match. ..well, maybe. Saika smirked and said, "Princess! Indeed, you are very talented and strong. Sporty, of course. But, this is just a game. It's not a contest yet you let out your hidden; rare strength." Sakuno was in a really serious face, but now, it turned into a 'pale' face. Well, this is kinda embarrassing. . .

"Embarrassing, indeed." Inui said as he scribbled notes down his notebook. Fuji and Ryoma turned their heads to him, "Yeah. You can say that. But, is that even possible? For such mode. ..-" "No." Ryoma interfered, looking at the match.

Fuji let a confused face and then, he chuckled, "Hehe, you can say that Echizen. It's because you were always in that mode when you reached your limit, right?" "Guess so." Ryoma looked away from him and continued to watch the match.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway. . .

"Have you seen the princess?" A long, curly blone-haired girl with a white headband, a medium-sized ribbon on its right side, she was wearing (kind of) a ballet dress with a 'for-violist-ish' kind of style-. . .she is a violinist. The student turned to her and nodded his head, "Yes, Miss Mary, she's been playing with Saika-senpai today. They're having a one-on-one match with each other." he replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She said. Then she dashed to the Royal Tennis Courts.

* * *

The match is almost at end, yet the fight between them slowly heats the viewers. Sakuno was on the lead and Saika was letting her guard down. Saika was sweating badly, she looked up from the ball to Sakuno and yelled at her, **"Princess! Having a straight match. . . doesn't this cause you too much?" **Sakuno, an expressionless face plastered on hers, slightly nodded as the sakura petals danced with her right hand.

"Ah." A voice popped in. All of them turned to its source and saw a blonde lady. "So, this is where Sakuno gotten into." she smiled as she watched the match. The king widened his eyes in realization, **"Ahaha, it's just you, Miss Mary. Came here to teach some hip-hop violin on Cherry?" **he asked. Mary turned to him and nodded with an angelic smile, **"Hm-hm. Yes, your highness. She still needs practice, though. Especially with her legs straightening." **she said.

**"Ahh. . .so that means, she needs to split more. . .or something, that is?" **Queen Ai joined, grinning. Mary nodded, her curly hair fell beautifully and perfectly as she bowed her head, **"Hello, your highness. And yes, she really needed it. Princess these days needed music lessons and even sporting methods, right?" **she laughed.

The regulars heard what they were saying and looked at each other, "Hip-hop violin?" Eiji asked Oishi. Oishi shrugged, "I don't know. Never heard of it." he said. "Maybe some kind of talent?" Taka asked. Inui nodded, "Yes. That is a special kind of talent. It's pretty rare for violinists to do dancing while playing a violin."

"So, you're saying. . .Ryuzaki knows how to do violin?" Kaidoh asked. "Woo~ Didn't expect that you'll join us." Momo teased. Kaidoh glared at him and the two began to argue. (Talking about nonsense. .. agree anyone?)

Saika served the ball and it went towards Sakuno. Sakuno, of course, knows how to respond. She used her hidden strength as she counter attacked it. The ball was really fast that it almost cannot be seen. Saika was about to return it but it suddenly disappeared. The ball. . .disappeared. "W-what?!" The regulars gasped. Saika heard a ball at the back. She looked behind and there, the ball she was about to return. . .because a black and white tennis ball.

The regulars' eyes grew as they saw the ball. "Wh-what technique is that. . .?" Oishi asked, stuttering. "The Monochrome." Mary replied. The boys turned to her, with a confused face. "The Monochrome?" Tezuka repeated the answer into a question. Mary nodded and, as she turned her head to him, she smiled, "Yes, 'The Monochrome' is actually the secret technique of Sa-chama. Which is really the rare technique of all tennis players." she, again, replied.

"Wow, such counter attack!" Eiji jumped happily, then nudged Ryoma, "O'chibi's really a lucky guy. . eh, nya~?" he asked. The others grinned and nodded. "Eiji-senpai. . " Ryoma murmured. The queen turned her head to them as she heard this, **"So, that means, you must be the 'prince' of my Cherry?" **she asked. Ryoma shot his head as he turned to her, **"E-eh? No. .. it's not that. . " **Ryoma said, widening his eyes.

Eiji slung his arm around Ryoma's shoulder and gave the queen a wink, **"Your highness! O'chibi's just lying! Believe me, he's with her!" **Eiji said. Ryoma's temper grew and grew and then. . .**"NO I AM NOT!" **he yelled, his voice echoing. And this was heard by Sakuno, Saika, even the students who were watching the game. All eyes were on him.

Ryoma's eyes were shut as he shouted. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that his senpais were giggling. "Ahaha, O'chibi, I was just teasing. . .-" "Bye." Ryoma interfered as he went through Eiji. His cap covering his eyes. He left the confused Eiji and the regulars.

The match is already ended. Sakuno ran straight to where her mother and father were watching, even her senpais. She panted as she stopped running, **"Mama, papa, I'm sorry. Did I overdo it?" **she smiled sheepishly. Her parents shook their heads. "You've done great, my dear." Queen Ai beamed. **"You truly are gifted." **Her father commented.

"Yeah! You're so good in tennis, Ryuzaki! I dunno why you didn't showed those techniques of yours in the Seigaku tournament." Taka said, a smiled plastered on his face. "Thanks, Kawamura-senpai." Sakuno said. "U-um. . .where's-Mary-san?" "Hi, Sa-chama." Mary waved, and Sakuno returned it.  
"I see that Saika's really beat." Mary looked at the tired warrior. Sakuno smiled sheepishly and scratched her cheek with her finger, "I-I guess so. . " "Oh? You're stuttering, your highness." she (Mary) said.

Sakuno noticed it then cleared her throat while blushing from embarrassment, "O-okay. .. but, where's Ryoma-kun?" she changed the topic. The regulars wondered for awhile and looked at each other with a mixed feeling. "Eto. . .he's actually-" "He's going somewhere." Tezuka interfered. Sakuno turned to him with (now) a worried face, "Then, where is he?" Tezuka cannot answer the question of her.

"A-ahn. . .Sa-chama? You're still going to practice." Mary sweat dropped. "Oh, right!" Sakuno gasped then ran down to the mansion. "Ah! Sa-chama! Wait for me!"

"Shall we follow them?" Taka asked, then the regulars nodded.

* * *

Ryoma was walking around the mansion or even the school grounds while he tilted his head down, still thinking about what happened a while ago. _'I just. . .don't know what I'm feeling right now. Or even that moment. I can't even remember it clearly. . .' _he thought as he sat on a royal bench. He looked around the bench and sweat dropped, _'Even the benches are royalty, huh?' _

__"Oi, Chibisuke." A voice called him. This made Ryoma flinch and turned his head where the voice came from.

Ryoma's eyes widened, he cannot believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes and blinked 4 times, "Y-you?!" he stammered. The guy smirked and slung his arm over him (Ryoma), "Long time no see, Chibisuke."

* * *

**WAH! I've got nothing to say so, please REVIEW ! X3**

**And oh, sorry for the late update :'(**


	7. CHOTTO!

**Ciao! No, this is not a chapter of Secret Royalty. Just to remind you viewers or visitors. reviewers, etc. Whoever you are. . .I'm always open to facebook! So please check me out, add me as friend or whatevs. XD**

**My facebook's name is Cheetah Sawada and my timeline cover is Lindsey Stirling. She's my idol today! Her hip-hop violin talent is really cool! HAHA! That got you kicking! I got the hip-hop violin talent for Sakuno from Lindsey. X3 Check her youtube channel or even check her on facebook. I love her music such as:**

**1.) Shadows**

**2.) Spontaneous Me**

**3.) Electric Daisy**

**4.) Crystallize **

**5.) Transcendence **

**and much more! I was searching for other musics starring her. Such a great girl. :))**

**And my profile pic is, of course, Ryoga Echizen! X3 *fangirl scream* Such a hottie. XD /shot**

**Ehem, so, you can be a fan like me to Lindsey Stirling. She's really good so search her musics on youtube now! ^o^**

* * *

**Don't worry, Chapter 7 of Secret Royalty will be out soon so keep your fingers cross! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Hip Hop Violin

**CIAO minna! This is chappie 7 of Secret Royalty. I'm really proud of it, obvious? And, I've been searching some good musics today so, yep, I'm listening to Lindsey Stirling's Shadows and Transcendence. Pretty song. Even though no one's singing it, the violin's singing it! Problem? *inserts troll face here***

**So, yeah, EHEM. Hope you'd enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Soul Vrazy: Yeah, ikr? XD**

**yukina-chan15: Ehem, haven't you read the chapter 4 (or something)? There's 'students', 'school'. . .and yes, Mary is her teacher. But only in violin lessons, vocal lessons, and manners. Haha, thanks though. ^-^**

**animecouplelover: Haha, let's just wait and see, ne? \(^-^)/**

**ulquihime: LOLZ, he has too. He has to let out his cuteness. (Or tsundere? Whatever. .. lol! XD)**

"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

_"Long time no see, Chibisuke."_

"The heck are you here?!" Ryoma growled at his long, adoptive aniki, eyeing his somewhat of. . .school uniform? "Haha, I'm glad you asked. I'm here because I've been studying here. Problem?" he asked, making some (troll anyone? XDD) silly face. Ryoma glared at him plainly and sighed, "Didn't expect you to be one of these students. Why not Seishun Gakuen?" he asked. Ryoga caught him and smirked, "Heh~? So, you're saying, you really missed your big brother? And now, you're asking me to attend classes in Seigaku? How thoughtful of my little brother. . " he teased.

Ryoma snarled at him and calmed, "Why the hell should I care some strangers like you?" he questioned. Ryoga nudged his little brother, "Haha. Ryoma, remember: I'm 18, and I'm already in high school. Silly jokes like that won't fool me around." he said as he poked the forehead of Ryoma.

Ryoma was silent for awhile, he was blinking at his brother. It was his first time hearing him calling his first name like that. Ryoma just shook it off and continued to glare at him, "Che. Whatever." "Call me 'Aniki.' I haven't even heard you call me that." Ryoga smirked. Ryoma glared more, "Yadda." "Che. Annoying little brat. I'll look forward to your 'call', Chibisuke." he said as he got off from his arm slung over his little brother.

"Where're you going?" Ryoma asked. "Going to my Chemistry Class." He (Ryoga) answered, not turning back to see his lil bro. "Oh, and go to the mansion's Music Lab, a certain person is waiting for you." he said. Ryoma stared at him and nodded internally.

* * *

The regulars, Mary, and Sakuno were now in the Music Laboratory. Sakuno was still in the changing room for needing of chnage. Of course, she really needed to, because she was sweating really badly and it'll be against their rules for not changing into a certain costume (or dress) for a violinist.

The regulars were chatting and trying out some musical instruments in the lab, which made the room really noisy. "Fssh. . .everyone's really noisy in here." he hissed. "Like you're the one to talk!" Momo's vein popped. Mary sweat dropped as the two argued. "I'm done." Sakuno said. She was wearing a gold-and-silver ballet dress with a printed 'Violinist'. She was also carrying her brown violin. (Don't think of it as 'fake'. It's the original, seriously, that original violin's really expensive for real.)

Mary nodded and pulled out her violet violin from its case. "Okay, Sa-chama. Your only problem is making your legs straight. So, all we have to do is for you to warm up." she said, kindly. Sakuno nodded and put her violin set down.

After minutes of practicing her legs straightening, her legs ached. She stumbled down and pouted at Mary, "Mou, enough already." she said. Mary looked at clock, clinging on the wall, then looked at Sakuno, "Okay, time for your practice. Let's see if you've improved." she smiled. Sakuno nodded, as she was picking her violin up, she noticed the her senpais were obviously there. Sakuno blushed in embarrassment.

"A-ano. . can;t we just do it. . .privately?" She whispered at Mary. Mary, of course, chuckled while she shook her head, "No, Sa-chama. What's the problem? You're shy?" she asked. Sakuno nodded slowly. "Haha! Don't be, princess. Shyness is not legal for a princess like you." she laughed. "Yeah~! Show us some of your talent, Sa-chan!" Eiji cheered. Sakuno stuttered as she turned to her senpai. The regulars smiled as she looked at them.

"By the way, Echizen hasn't come yet. Is he going to be fine?" Tezuka asked Momo. Momo just shrugged and looked away from him. (He was obviously eager to watch Sakuno XD)

"Okay, position, princess." Mary said, seeming serious. Sakuno nodded and went on her position. Of course, she's going to do violin while dancing! The dubstep or back up music started and Sakuno began to play.

**Search Transcendence by Lindsey Stirling on youtube.**

****Finally, her performance ended and it was such a wonderful art. The dancing, and she got no fail in her stroke, and for handling her violin. Indeed, she truly is a princess. (She can be the Princess of Violin, agree anyone?). The regulars clapped, even Mary. "Wow, Sa-chama, you've really improved." she commented. Sakuno just smiled at her.

"Bravo! Bravo! Braviassu! Sa-chan, that was wonderful! No offense but, I haven't seen such talent. That was sooooooooo cool! Nya~" Eiji meowed. Sakuno beamed and bowed, "Arigatou, Kikumaru-senpai." "Nya, nya!" Eiji winked. Just then, the door opened. All eyes were on the person who opened the door. And to their surprise, it was their (Regulars) youngest tennis prodigy, Ryoma Echizen.

"Ah! Echizen, you're late!" "You shouldn't have been late today, O'chibi! Sa-chan's performance was really wonderful!" "Fssh. . ." "Haha, Echizen, how'd you find your way through here?" His senpais asked the young boy. Ryoma got an irritated expression but answered Fuji's question, "I asked the maids, problem?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

He turned his head to Sakuno, who's blush was completely can be seen. He sighed, "Even though I haven't watched your performance, I'll give you a thumbs up." he said. Sakuno smiled as she heard this, "A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun!" she thanked. Ryoma just tipped his cap in return (or rearranging his cap).

Mary clapped her hand once, which gain attention from the regulars and Sakuno, "All right. Dismissed." she smiled. Sakuno smiled, too, and went outside. _'Seems like she got another class to attend. . ' _Ryoma thought, staring at her. Sakuno stopped by her tracks and turned her back, a grin plastered on her face, "That's right, Ryoma-kun! Want me to show you around the whole plot?" she asked happily. Ryoma shrugged and said, "I don't mind."

* * *

Mary got out of the Music Lab, and there, she saw a certain guy walking past her, "Ah, Ryoga-kun." she called the man. Ryoga turned his head, "Oh, Mary." Mary walked to him and smiled, "Heading class today?" she asked. Ryoga nodded, "Yeah. What subject do you have next?" he asked. Mary checked her schedule, "Well . .I'm done practicing our princess for hip hop violin, I've got. .. Chemistry." she looked up at him as she said the subject.

Ryoga's eyes widened and nodded, "Wanna come with me? I'm heading the same class as you, anyway." he said, smirking. Mary chuckled, "Sure, Ryoga-kun." And then, they walked together.

* * *

**WAH~! Sorry for this chapter to be weird. T_T**

**Mary isn't really my OC, she's just a. . .character that popped out of my mind (?) LOL**

**Anyways, please do REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, AND ADD ME AS FRIEND, TOO! Onegai! I've got no one to talk to or have fun with. TT~TT**

**And, I've been planning to have another fan fic story about RyoSaku, too. Entitled: My Classmate Is A Mermaid!  
**

**Anyone agree if I'll begin with that fan fic? If you want to vote, just comment YES or NO for that fic. The My Classmate Is A Mermaid hadn't updated or posted yet in the so, I need you guys to encourage me. The number of votes will be counted of course. Majority will win, after all. ^-^**

**Anyways, Ciao! X3**


	9. Chapter 8: New Love? Or Old Love?

**WAHHHHAAA! Ciaossu everyone! I'm back! How's your day? Is it fine, or not? Well for me, practicing tennis in my school was really tiring, that's fact. Oh, first of all, thanks for those who reviewed from the last chapter. I WAS 'LOL-led' WHEN I READ YOUR COMMENTS XD**

**A-ehem . .okay, here's the chapter 8 for Secret Royalty! And also, thanks for voting! There were only two (2) reviewers who voted, but I need more courage from you guys! Please do vote! Onegai~! .**

**Soul Vrazy: LOL! XD That, my good friend, you made my day!**

**yukina-chan15: You reviewed on my chapter 4, lolz. And, haha, thanks for that kind review! X3 Yeaaahhh. . .too bad. Haha! You can say that, her dance steps will be the same with Lindsey Stirling's Transcendence. And, THANK YOU FOR VOTING! :D **

**Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir: Haha, expect the unexpected. . . *checks data*. And, thanks~! 3**

**ulquihime7980: Hmm . ..let's see, ne?**

**animecouplelover: Haha! Thanks for voting! :D And, what are you talking about? Main characters for 'My Classmate Is A Mermaid!'?**

**Ryosaku90: Haha, okay then! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ;)**

"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

Awkward silence, indeed, between the two of them as they room around the school campus. Ryoma was just closing his eyes while walking beside Sakuno. She (Sakuno) was really nervous-no, she's always nervous at these times. "A-ano, Ryoma-kun. Do you like music?" She finally did the talking. Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at her, "Yeah. . .what about it?" "It's because the last time I asked you, you answered 'No'." she said.

"Well, must be because I'd got bored last month and was really frustrated that my dad was following us. After that, I took the chance to listen to the music. . ." he trailed off. Sakuno raised an eyebrow, "Do you like it?" she asked, curiously, he heart beating fast for the answer. She just don't know why, but she felt like flying.

Ryoma was silent for awhile then slowly nodded his head as a 'yes'. Sakuno's face turned a happy one and beamed, "So, what kind of music do you like, anyway?" she asked again. Ryoma just shrugged, "Dunno. Just a piece of. . .rock or acoustic or something?" he answered. Sakuno's face fell, then pouted, "What kind of answer is that?" "Dunno." "Stop being like that, Ryoma-kun." she said.

Ryoma smirked as he heard this, "Ryuzaki, I'm always like this. Being cocky, is my thing." he said as he looked at her. Sakuno blushed and looked at the ground, nodding, "O-okay. . " "By the way, my brother is also attending here." he changed the topic. "E-eh? Y-you have a brother?" She stuttered. Ryoma nodded and continued, "Well, not really a real brother. He's just my adoptive aniki-" he covered his mouth quickly as he realized what he was saying. "Aniki? Then. . ?" Sakuno questioned, eager to hear another word from his crush.

Ryoma internally glared at himself for spitting that 'word'. Then, he shook his head, "It's nothing." "Oh. . .so, you're saying, your onii-chan attends school here? That must be tough. . .anyways, the academy in here is only free and complete. That must be it, your onii-chan-" "STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HIM!" Ryoma yelled. Sakuno's eyes widened at the sudden motion of her crush.

Ryoma realized what he just did and looked away, "I-it's nothing. Don't bother." he said as he left the dumbfounded Sakuno. "Ah! Matte, Ryoma-kun! Do you even know where're you're going!?"

* * *

After Chemistry, it was in the middle of snack time (not lunch nor recess. . . but SNACK TIME :3)

Mary was eating her Pocky as she was flipping some pages in the Math book. Yes, Math is their next subject. "Ah! Ah! Mary-chaaaaaannnnn~~!" A voice called her, making her Pocky stick almost fell but she just caught it in time. She sighed and turned to its source, "What is it now, Miki-tan?" she asked. A girl with a long, straight midnight blue hair with white ribbon at the back of her loose hair. She got strange red eyes that is similar to someone suspicious or even strange. Her uniform that fits her well-formationed body.

She tackled a hug at Mary as she was making a cat face, "Mary-chan. . .le me derp in le court!" she whined. Mary sweat dropped as she heard this, "Don't tell me.. .you're looking at those ridiculous memes, huh?" she asked in a monotone voice. Miki pouted, "So, what if I did?! It was pretty funny! There was Derp, derping around with Derpina and as they-" "Okay, Miki-tan, hate to say this but, would you just shut up? I don't like memes. Especially those in google." Mary said. "Well then, if you don't. . .where can you find Australia?" Miki raised her voice as she handed her a map. Mary sighed and pointed at where the Australia is, "Here." she answered. "Okay! Very good! Now, who discovered Australia?" "MARY!" half of the class answered, making the two turned their heads to them.

"Hahaha! Nice one!" Mary clapped, with a big smile on her face. Mary sweat dropped, "I believe you knew it, too?" she asked. "Of course, Mary-chan! It also in our P.E!" Miki chirped. Mary's face became blank and ignored it, just then, Ryoga came in the classroom, which he came back from the restroom. He realized that the students were very noisy. He turned to Mary and shouted, "Oi, Mary! Being the class president, shut them up will you?".

All eyes were on him, yeah, Ryoga's always like this, dense, cocky, a little bit of Ladies' Man, or even the hot-headed one. And oh, he also a little stubborn sometimes when he's in school. "Whoa, way to go, Ryoga!" A brown-haired guy cheered. Ryoga ignored him and just went to his desk. "Just do what I told you. Or, do you even want that we will change places?" Ryoga said/asked. Mary's vein popped, "Just who do you think you are?!" she yelled.

"I'm Echizen Ryoga. Problem?" He answered, a smirk plastered on his face. Mary's vein grew even more, her eyes twitched as she heard this. All of the students 'LOL-ed', "That's it, Ryoga! Be the Master of Meme!" the students cheered. Ryoga just waved his hand, "Yeah, right."

* * *

**"Dear, what should we do? I think she hadn't found someone in her life, yet." **Queen Ai questioned King Romeo. Romeo sighed, **"I don't know, dear. But, that blue-green haired boy might be. Yes, he might be!" **he said. **"Excuse me, your highness. This letter is for you." **A servant excused, handing them a white letter. **"Thank you, boy. You may go." **The queen said, smiling. The servant nodded and headed out of the room.

The king opened the letter, to his surprise, he widened his eyes. Ai noticed this, **"What is it, my dear?" **she asked. **"The Atobe Family is arriving here tomorrow. Remember the Atobe kid last time?" **He asked. The queen wondered for awhile and snapped, **"Yes, he won our trophy, right?" "Yeah, being a big moron, that is." **As the queen heard this, she chuckled, **"Dear, what if they'll win our trophy again?" **she asked.

Romeo shook his head, **"That's impossible. I'll tell Cherry about it." **he said. The queen nodded, then the king left the room.

* * *

"Mou~ Really, Ryoma-kun. Why aren't you accepting the fact?" "It's because I don't wanna." Ryoma said, getting the Ponta from a vending machine. Sakuno folded her arms, "Ryoma-kun, why are you always like this?" she asked. Ryoma just shrugged, and began to drink the canned juice.

"Man, I dun have fun." Sakuno whined, "This is no fun." she said. Ryoma looked at her and think, staring at his Ponta. He sighed, "Give the sum of 6,000 and 45." he said. Sakuno gave him a confused look and answered, "Of course, it's 6,045." "No." Sakuno froze as she heard this, "W-what? Bu-but. . .you told me to-" "I told you to answer its sum. So the answer is. . ." he trailed off. Sakuno was leaning closer, hoping that she's right.

"Sum." Ryoma said. Sakuno blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then, she slightly laughed, "T-that's funny, Ryoma-kun. I saw that meme in Facebook, anyways." she said. Ryoma realized what he said and tilted his head, his cap covering his blushing face, "Wait. . .if you knew that. Then, you mean. . .you have one?" she asked. Ryoma shot up and looked at her, "You have one?" Sakuno repeated. Ryoma looked away and sighed, "Ryuzaki, it's getting dark, shouldn't you be sleeping at this time as a 'Princess'?" he asked.

Sakuno noticed and nodded, "Oh yeah! Ryoma-kun, let's go inside now." she smiled. A wonderful one. This made Ryoma's heart skip a beat, _'The heck is this feeling?' _He thought, glaring internally. He nodded and went with her. _'By the way, Ryuzaki. .. you have been trolled.' _he smirked internally as he thought of this.

* * *

The class already ended and the students went to their dorms. Mary was walking down the hall way when Ryoga was their, too. This made Mary flinch and urging to turn back. Well, she did turn back to return from her tracks when Ryoga noticed her and called her, "Ne, Mary." Mary turned to him and sighed, "What is it now, Ryoga?" "Oi, you're still angry until today? That was awhile ago and I take that back." Mary pouted as she heard this, "Too late. Those words already spun right in my head. So, what do you want from me, huh?" she raised her voice.

Ryoga sighed and put his right hand on her left shoulder, "Mary, this isn't your character. So, why don't you come back into your usual self?" "So what if I will?" she asked. Ryoga smirked, "Then, I'll continue to love you." he said. Mary's eyes widened after hearing this. "W-what. ..are you. . .t-t-talking about?" she stuttered, removing his hand from her shoulder.

Ryoga, again, sighed, "You don't know what 'love' means, do you?" he asked. Mary hastily shook her head, "T-that's. . .I-I do understand that. B-but. .. " Ryoga chuckled, "You look cute when you blush." "S-stop fooling around! You're just playing a trick on me!" Ryoga blinked and laughed, "Am I?" he questioned. "Of course! You're the so-called playboy in this school! You don't know that?" Mary glared at him as she said this.

Ryoga leaned closer to Mary, as she (Mary) was backing away, "Do you even think I'm joking?" he asked. Mary gulped as his eyes sparkled like a glimmering gold object that made her heart pound fast. "N-no." She blurted. Ryoga stood to his full height and turned back, going to his dorm. "It was nice hearing that. Next time, make yourself look pretty." He said.

Mary's vein popped, "Like, never!" she yelled. "Oh wait," Ryoga stopped on his tracks as he realized something, then he looked at his back, without turning back to Mary, "you don't need to look pretty. You ALREADY look pretty and cute." he winked, then continued on his tracks. Mary blushed scarlet red and ran to the stairs next to her, _'T-this isn't happening!' _she screamed in her head, closing her eyes hard. (Hope she won't fall ;) )

* * *

**Ciao! So, how's my chapter 8 of Secret Royalty? Tell me something about it, then! ;)**

**And also, please do vote for my upcoming new fan fic: My Classmate Is A Mermaid!**

**Just vote, 'YES' or 'NO'. Please! I need some encouragement! w And also, please do REVIEW! ^-^**

**Have you even heard of Oppa Gangnam Style? It's soooooo funny! It's Korean, btw. XD**


	10. Chapter 9: Prince's Day 1

**Ciao! I'm back, minna! You know, my schedule for writing this fic is really unpredictable. So, you must watch out! ;) And also, thanks for voting! Remember: You can vote numerous times! XD Anf, thank you also for reviewing! ^-^ But, oh well, I also wanted to put my second fan fic, too! Can't wait for everyone to enjoy it~! 3**

**Soul Vrazy: Yeah! *huggles* ^-^**

**yukina-chan15: Hahahaha! Arigatou! Yeah, sure! Hope you'll enjoy this chappie. :D**

**ulquihime7980: LOL, that's okay. I think that's normal for big brothers ^-^'' And. . .I think-let's see ne? ;)**

**animecouplelover: Sure, you may! And. ..OMG you're Korean?! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! XD Yeah! That's actually a hit in the Philippines, since I'm from there (Philippines). :D**

"speaking"

normal

_remembering or thinking or past; flashbac_k

**Speaking in english or for flashback: _english_**

* * *

Ryoma was left with the regulars, they were about to leave as Sakuno was going up the staircase. But was stopped by her mother with Saika, "Sakuno, my daughter, please go down for a moment." Queen Ai ordered. Sakuno turned her head to her mother and nodded. She did what she was told and went beside the regulars.

"What is it, mother? It's already this late. . " Sakuno asked/said. Queen Ai nodded, then looked at Ryoma. Ryoma noticed this and raised his eyebrow, "What is it, your highness?" he asked. "Echizen Ryoma. .. .I believe you are the perfect 'prince' for my little princess." She said. The two widened their eyes, "M-mom?!" Sakuno stammered. The regulars 'woot-ed', "Probability of 99%, that'll be yes. "Heh~? That'll be nice, Echizen! Hah. . young love, it is." Momo said, grinning at his kohai.

"Shut it." Ryoma glared. Queen Ai chuckled, "Ryoma-san, as the chosen prince for the heiress of this community, I should suggest to the maids or servants that they will provide you better and proper clothings, proper and nutritious foods, proper diet, a good learning community, and they have already prepared your bedroom." she said. Ryoma's eyes stayed as what he heard when he was called 'prince', so are the regulars, "WAO! That's great, O'chibi! You've got to live in a castle-like mansion! I envy you, O'chibi. . ." Eiji pouted, while hugging Ryoma.

"S-senpai, that hurts." "B-but, mom! This is embarrassing!" Sakuno whined. Ai smiled at her and gave her a pat on the head, "Dear, remember our decision? Me and your father already agreed with it. He's already the perfect one, and he still needs more. . .respect, no offense." she looked at Ryoma as she said this. Ryoma looked away, grunting and glaring internally. "By the way, Ryoma-san. You should also respect the princess since she's a girl, like me." Ai smiled. _'Way to be a racist. . ' _Ryoma sweat dropped.

After the agreement, the regulars left the mansion except for Ryoma, Sakuno, Queen Ai, and Saika. "Your highness, may I take over for you to rest now? It's already 6:30 in the evening." "Okay, thank you, Saika." Saika nodded and bowed. After bowing, she whipped her head to the two and smirked, "So, this is what the ending is. I cant even believe your long awaited prince is this cocky brat, and most of all, your classmate." she said.

Sakuno blushed while Ryoma just shrugged, "I didn't expect that this'll happen." he said. Sakuno nodded in agreement. Saika sighed and pointed at the staircase, "Shall we go now? So, I could also sleep." "Then, why did you volunteered that you will take over Queen Ai?" Ryoma asked in a monotone voice. "Look, kiddo. You may be younger than me but I love praising and helping the queen than my self!" Saika growled, tugging him by the collar.

"Che." Was all Ryoma can say. Saika growled more and broke the tugging. "Heh. Come with me." She said, and they did so. Not before long, they passed the second hallway in the mansion, and it was wide. Then, finally, the reached the room for the prince. The door was made of pure gold with ruby designs on it. Ryoma wasn't quite satisfied but it was just okay for him.

"Here's your room, just press the red button on the other side of this door and either a servant or maid will come at your service. Princess Sakuno, you may now come with me. . .this INSTANT." Saika raised her voice at the end of her sentence. Sakuno shivered but agreed. She waved 'goodbye-see-you-tomorrow', and Ryoma returned it with a raised hand, not waving.

He entered the room and widened his eyes with awe. The room was pretty large. It got a red-and-white wallpapers and floor mat, his bed was king-sized, he got a plasma TV, a large veranda, two bookshelves, another door for the bathroom, and another door for the closet. It also got a study desk but was pretty wide, a computer set was available there. "Not bad." He said. He closed the golden door and threw himself to the bed, it was fluffy and soft. He sat up and turned his head left-to-right, and then, laid himself down. _'Tomorrow's gonna be a tough day. . .or, is this just a dream?'_

* * *

It was already 7 in the morning, and it is Saturday, that means no class and long time of sleeping for our dear prince. . .Echizen Ryoma. Unexpectedly, he woke up, yawning and stretching his arms and body. He gloggily glanced at the royal clock and was about to get up from the bed, "I-I woke up 7 in the morning?! That's my best record!" he yelped. (Onno. .. OOC-ness, gomen for that. ^-^'') He realized what he said and shook his head, "Baka. ."

He looked at his clothes, and he was in his usual tennis uniform, _'I guess I'm pretty worn out yesterday.' _he thought.

After his morning routine, he opened the door and there, he saw 'HER'. "O-oh! G-good morning. . .R-Ryoma-kun." She stuttered in surprise, Ryoma sighed and nodded, "Mornin'." he said. "W-what would you like for breakfast, Ryoma-kun?" She asked. Ryoma turned to her with a questional look on his face, "Are you even the maid of this household? You're the princess so be it." he stated. Sakuno blushed and slowly nodded, "H-hai. .." "And besides, I still don't like to be this stupid princey-prince like in those fairytale pop tarts. . ." he said.

Sakuno dumbly nodded and then smiled, "Let's go to the kitchen, my mother and father wanted to see you." "I thought they already saw me." Sakuno sweat dropped as she heard this, "Well, they kinda wanted to see you. . .again. Because they wanted to tell you something." she said. "Hn."

Just then, they were stopped by 3 maids and 2 servants. They bowed before them, "Good morning, Princess Sakuno! Prince Ryoma!" they said in unison. Sakuno blushed and shook it off, "Um, what do you want?" she asked them. A servant with a blonde hair stepped forward, "Prince Ryoma will be experiencing some clothes sense before you, my highness, will take him to the highest." he said. Sakuno widened her eyes, so did Ryoma. He backed away, twitching, "Y-you've got to be kidding me.. . " he stuttered. The maids and servants nodded and they pushed (or even pulled) him to go back to his room.

"Don't worry, princess, we will take him to the kitchen as much as possible." A maid with green hair and glasses said, smiling at her. Sakuno nodded in response as the door shut. _'Oooookkkaaayyy. . .. then?' _

* * *

__**Hahaha! So, how's this chappie? I hope it's still good. Anyways, sorry for the rush! It's because I'm excited for writing the second fan fic of RyoSaku entitled: My Classmate Is A Mermaid! **

**And also, please do REVIEW! Stay tuned for the next chappie! And! I will now update the My Classmate Is A Mermaid today or tomorrow! X3**


End file.
